Family Trials EV
by Hawkwidow4ever
Summary: The Red Room, a Russian organization, which is responsible for turning little girls into deadly weapons. The "Black Widow" program reborn for the third time, the third "black widow" was born, an imminent danger, which is in charge disposal Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** FAMILY TRAILS

 **Synopsis:**

The Red Room, a Russian organization, which is responsible for turning little girls into deadly weapons. The "Black Widow" to reborn for the third time, the third "black widow" was born, an imminent danger, which is in charge disposal Avengers.

 **Disclamer:** Everything belongs to the Marvel franchise, both of comics, and film universe. The unknown characters are my property.

 ** _You'll never be brave ir you don't get hurt._**

 **Chapther 1, Beggining**

The Red Room was founded in the Cold War, when Russia and the United States hoped who attacked first, rather known as "the golden age of the spies".

The Soviet Union decided to start an initiative, the initiative "Black Widow".

Twenty-eight orphaned girls were chosen, which depended custody of a man named Ivan Petrovich.

The girls were with the cover of twenty-eight dancers of the Bolshoi theater school, they were actually started the program of "the Black Widow"

Their first winner was a red-haired girl with green eyes with the name Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

The proud of the Red Room, the small term experiment become one of the most lethal killer and Russian spies in history, all searching for the girl with the Scarlet orange hair, some to hire her, and others to kill her, in this list was S.H.I.E.L.D, one of the intelligence leading companies in history.

Clint Barton, most know as "Hawkeye", a young SHIELD's spy, was sent to kill The Black Widow.

However he made a different call, even if everybody told him that he was mad, he gave other opportunity to the red-head girl.

This fact is described in a single word ... BUDAPEST.

The Red Room was devastated by losing his best spy and Ivan his "daughter", soon they decided to continue the new program, making the second black widow, Her name is Yelena Belova.

Yelena loyalty towards Ivan had no limits, but she disappeared from nowhere. No one knew anything about her, failed searches of Ivan to find her, He was not going to give up, and he start to began faster the third Black Widow program that was only started it.

That's how the story begins.

With twenty-eight girls, in this case, with a family.

Each and every one of the girls was taken from their families, with to mercy and drag to the russian organization.

I don't remmember my name, but I know that I am one of them.

 **Hey!**

 **What's up? It's me!**

 **This is my first story so be sympathetic with me, I will not take long to update the second chapther, however tomorow I start School, so I will update each friday.**

 **I also wanted to add that This story is in spanish and I'm thinking that French, but it is not safe.**

 **Another warning is that the story is a clintasha st** ory, because they are very awesome and I **have an obsession.**

 **I want to add that english it's my second language, so maybe I will have some grammar mistakes.**

 **Also I want to warn that I'm a little harsh and dramatic. (Awareness: no, seriously !)**

 **Please review and follow!**

 **-hawkwidow4ever**

 **-I am sorry that is too short**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Search

You'll never learn, If you don't make mistakes

December 3

Russia, Moscow

16:26 Pm

It was an easy mission, just had to get information and assassinate Minister of France, who was in a meeting in Moscow.

And the mission was completed authorize travel back to Russia, where I would further orders.

I finished packing the few things I had, I would go to the door, when a note slipped to my side of the door.

I picked it up carefully and then I look, the role was that special for formal letters, had the initial IP in a corner, immediately I knew who it was and quickly have the paper which was folded, ready to read.

Budapest, Dr. Andrew Lowel- British ambassador. Dr. Kane Mitchell, chief representative of the United States.

Meeting point: Moscow airport, I box 118.

Watch your back and do not trust anyone, rumors have spread of possible involvement of the Avengers in Budapest.

Ivan had told me about the meeting that will be held in Budapest on representatives of the United States, they would meet with the presidents of European countries for a new free trade agreement or FTA.

Also, Ivan had mentioned the Avengers, a group of American superheroes, once or twice, but I did not know much of the group and had never been mentioned in any mission so far.

Being the best spy in the Red Room, missions to assassinate top government officials or their contacts, no matter which continent or country was, I was in charge of fulfilling the wishes of the red room. The government of each country has hidden deaths, though not always get them in the best way.

I went out quickly from the small Hotel and went to the meeting point.

At the airport I went to the section of lockers where a guy with a formal red uniform was attending a little group of people.

ты потерялся- (you got lost?) the guy ask me in Russian

шкафчик сто восемнадцать- (box 118) I said quickly, He look to me for a second and went to the locker, hall 3, row 2, column 7-

Иван посылает вам сказать, что он подтвердил, что "проблема" удачи- (Ivan sends you to say that it's confirmed the "problem", good luck) told me with a half smile, I just nodded, and catch the brief catch and leave.

I sat on a small bench in the waiting room, and opened the briefcase. There's tickets to Budapest at the airline Jet Blue, a passport and visa with the name of Artemi Lishar, Artemi sounded familiar, it's sound like old, maybe, but now it's not the moment. There was a copy of a hotel reservation southwest of the city, a pistol with ammunition, my "widow bites" and a cellphone, with a note, "3A protocol."

I Pick up everything and went to the line, I finished registering, and five minutes later It began to call first class, where I fly, I boarding the plane and I search for my seat, row 3B, Say in the upper side of the wall, I sat down and made myself comfortable, removing the folder that was with the title.

The Avengers.

December 3

10:35 a.m.

United States, New York

Natasha Romanoff was in her free day, when she was told about this.

I was strolling through the crowded streets of New York when she got the call from Maria Hill, White code Fury is online, and whether this is serious, very serious because Fury should be "dead".

She quickly introduced into an apartment in Upper Side, and ring the bell at the door with the number 403, made with pencil on top of the door.

Maria opens the door and enters the small split studio where Fury normally we find when we need to, in the small room is Fury, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Thor.

The next to arrive is Clint, and five minutes later Tony Stark comes with Colonel Rhodes and Wanda Maximoff with vision, three minutes later Sam Wilson comes in and takes a seat in the small room and finally Maria joins us.

By the way, we have new members in the Avengers:

Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet the Witch (Tony's idea)

Sam Wilson AKA Falcom

Vision

Cr. James Rhodes aka War Machine

Fury gives us to each one a folder.

Open it - he said, which all did, had a somewhat blurry picture of a girl, no more than 13 or 12, his hair was very similar to his red, however is smooth and takes a little below the waist, it was the only detail that I could see because she Turned around- her name is not yet confirmed, all we known it the last name that she used was Meredith Tomphson, rebel sources that she will arrive in five hours to the city of Budapest, I need you to take her down.

Fury this is just a little girl -said Steve with doubtfully-

You don't think is too much to use ten superheroes to do... Well you know what -added Tony-

You have finished reading the report -fury asked, which the two of them shook their heads, I lower my gaze to the folder and start it to reed.-

Property Of the Red Room - Fury said giving me a quick glance, everyone started looking at me as if I had the answer- the agent Romanoff had eliminated the program's existence, however it seems to have opened the program Black Widow for the third time, the subject or for you, your target, is the third black widow, the mysterious attacks or deaths of seniors and officials from Europe and Asia, were committed by her. In Budapest there will be a very important meeting in the United States with European countries, I need you to remove her before something happens, the Quinjet 15B leaves in two hours, pack up and Hill assigned a routine mission to keep the secret, we will remain in contact -he finished up, all of us left the building to our respective home to pack things-

I thought you were completely eliminated that people -said Clint next to me-

Me too - I said more to me than to him- then ... Budapest again - I said to him-

I hope we do better than last time -Clint said, looked at me and smiled, making eye contact with me-

We have to do better than the last time -I according with nim, we were going to Budapest, I smiled, was the place where we met, where he rescue me, and all begins-

12:25

Hill had commissioned the Quinjet and Clint was making last time checks, the mission that we should do is research hydra's base in France, however, the mission was already done, we only need to make the paperwork.

So, Legolas or Aracnida our beloved friend, our experts in the field, some councils to Budapest -Stark said in the back of the quintet-

-Clint and I shared looks, as he tried to hide a smile and I whitene my eyes, you will pay me later Stark, I thought, as I was taking off the Quinjet -do not trust anyone I said.

hey guys!

whats up? I hope you enjoy the chapter, and write reviews, and keep reading... I would like to said thanks to the people that write reviews and read the story...

remember read ear you in reviews!

-HAWKWIDOW4EVER


End file.
